


Sans and Nagito steal from Rantaro’s weed shack

by HoneyRocket



Category: Danganronpa, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Help, M/M, made this at 12 am, not even kidding, red this is your fault, they eat a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyRocket/pseuds/HoneyRocket
Summary: I have decided I want to die
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), sans/rantaro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Sans and Nagito steal from Rantaro’s weed shack

**Author's Note:**

> Red why did I write this

It was a beautiful day, and sans undertale and his boyfriend nagato komado we’re standing outside of a 7/11 on a Friday night.

Sans had his hello kitty baseball while nagito was stealing some Ben and Jerries icecream from inside.

“Yo, Babe, you ready?” Called yelled out.

Nagito returned with 69 tootsie rolls and 3 gallons of icecream. “I’m ready Sansy buns.” The white hair boy said in his usual husky voice. The skeleton nodded, grabbing his hands and taking him back to their playmobil car. The two drove down the highway and eventually made it to a swamp.

And there in the middle of the swamp was a shack with a piece of weed taped on it.

Rantaro Amami’s weed shack.

“Ready to hit some blunts?” Sans asked.

“As always.” Nagito laughed out. The skeleton picked up a random baby he found on the ground and chucked it through the window on the side.

The window shattered into millions of pieces. The hope boy groaned. “I hated walking here.”

“Same. Walking sucks.”

“Whoever invented walking sucks.”

Sans couldn’t help but think his boyfriend was really fucking stupid right now but he ignored that as he crawled through the window. 

The whole shack was covered with money and weed, as well as those weed roll things I’m like 14 I don’t know what they’re called why am I writing thi-

Komaeda vored the child as sans stashed the weed into his pockets.

“Aight babe we gonna head out?”

“S-Sans, I have something I need to tell you..”

The Skeleton turned around and gasped, as nagito lifted his hands into a t pose.

“Honey,, I’m a Barb. This one is for the boys with the boomer system top down ac-“

Sans kicked Nagito in the shins and promptly sent him to the second dimension. He proceeded to cry, because the love of his life was now dead.

“Sans..?”

He turned around to see Rantaro entering the shack. “What’s wrong?”

The avocado man wrapped his arms around sans and held him tightly as sans sobbed.

“I killed my boyfriend lmaooo” he sobbed 

Rantaro pat his bacj. “It’s ok I can date you if you want.”

“Really? He sniffled?”

“Sure why not yolo” Rantaro said, and then they made out in the weed shack.


End file.
